1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a security policy management device, a security policy management system, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Currently, many companies define a basic policy for information security, that is, a security policy (hereinafter also simply referred to as “policy”) and manage data such as electronic documents and paper documents according to the security policy.
However, in the related art, because a new document created by the derivation (hereinafter referred to as “derived document”) is always protected under the same security policy as the original document, it has not been possible to flexibly manage the documents such as setting different securities for the derived document and the original document.